In the prior art, color display is generally implemented by white light in conjunction with a color filter. FIG. 1 illustrates an example of an organic light-emitting diode (OLED) display panel in the prior art. As shown in FIG. 1, the OLED display panel includes a base substrate 10, and a cathode 11, an anode 13, and a light-emitting material layer 12 between the cathode 11 and the anode 13, which are formed on the base substrate 10. In FIG. 1, one pixel including three sub-pixels on the display panel is illustrated, and the light-emitting material layer 12 corresponding to each sub-pixel emits white light (W). In addition, the display panel further includes a color filter layer 14, and the white light emitted by the light-emitting material layer 12 is converted into red light (R), green light (G) and blue light (B) after passing through the color filter layer 14. This solution in the prior art has a relatively low light transmittance due to the color filter layer 14, and the displayed color resulting from color filtration by the color filter layer 14 may degrade the display effect.